Aw Fuh Dat
by fawzianuhjlan
Summary: Connie's a bright boy, he just hangs out with the wrong people, and messes around too much with the whores in his school. Is there finally a girl who can change this? But is this girl everything he thinks she is?
1. Chapter 1

Wanna know what pisses me off? My name! _Constantine_. It's hard for my teachers to say, sometimes, even my own mother has trouble saying my name. My friends trip all over the two t's in my name, so they never say it right. Which would be why they use my nickname more often; Connie. It's funny, because as you're reading this, you might think I'm a GIRL. I know for a fact, that for the last 16 years of my life, I've been analyzing my own PENIS to see how big it'll get. So I'm pretty sure I'm a guy.

Simple and short, I'm an intelligent asshole, swift, cocky, and very much bad-ass, who has nothing better to do than rob the corner-store every now and then. Now, when I say intelligent, I mean honor's-intelligent. Yeah, I know. Pretty hard to believe, huh? But let's all face it, I may seem like a high-school dropout kind of guy, but I use ma' noodles very often.

I attend this shit hole of a high school, far down in the metro area of New York. And well that kind of stuff is MY business, not yours, unless you have my Facebook. It's a ratty school, in my opinion. It's clean, yeah, but the chicks are all sluts. They have no decency whatsoever, with their jugs floppin' in and out of their shirts. I wouldn't even say they wear shirts, more like bras. They've all got their business out in the open, and by business, I mean everything. Camel-toes, cleavage, tattoos right above their asses, and best of all, venom bites tongue piercing. Apparently in this school, the piercing makes you cool. Even all the guys have it. Weird, huh?

Now, the sluts may think they run the school, but I still stand on top. Whatever I say, they have to repeat, and follow through. If I do something bad, they tag-along in with me, and take the punishment that I deserved. No one ever called me a nerd, or a geek because I loved books; they respected the fact that I had a brain and actually bothered to use it. I'm almost never looked down on, and some say I speak words of wisdom. Like they even know what wisdom means. And even though I'm only sixteen, I'm respected by the young and old generations.

I'm well known through the dirty, ass-wiped streets of Brooklyn and Queens, for my smart-mouth, my charmingly adorable baby face, and of course, my wits. I've robbed so many stores for no reason at all, maybe 'cause I was too lazy to wait in line? Other than that, I have no real reason as to why I rob, and steal things. But I've been doing it since I was 3.

Looking back on my baby days, you could say I looked OBESE; luckily, I wasn't though. It looked as though there were tight rubber bands placed everywhere on my arms, and my legs, making my baby fat bulge. I had blonde curls, springing up every where on the top of my head, which bounced everywhere when I tried to walk, or graze my knees on the floor. However, that blonde later turned into a light brown. I wasn't like them other bald white babies, I actually had hair. Ultimately, yes, I did have blonde locks, which ran from generations throughout my mother's side of the family. She's Polish, ya see, and my dad? He's Colombian.

I was born, and raised in Brooklyn, and later on, we moved out into Queens. You see a ton of Latinos everywhere in just New York; I grew up with a lot of 'em. Hence, I learned Spanish as a young kid, using slang to impress the older Latinas. I do have to admit, I did have a thing for cougars as a youngin'. I'd never really learned the Polish language, so I'm still real confused when family on my mom's side comes over. They all speak the language, and I'm left there dumbfounded. But it's a pretty cool mix, if ya ask me.

So enough about my whole life story, I'm sure you guys will find out more, later. But as of now, it's the first day of being a junior. Oh, all the privileges, beating up the freshies, and the senior ladies. As exciting as that all sounds at the moment, my grades are what I'm more worried about. Yeah, I may be cool, but being cool won't get you a decent job with decent pay. I've already and always decided that my grades come first, than fucking around with the losers I call friends. Anyways, the first day of school it is.

It's five a.m., and the only thing to be heard in my house is my sidekick's alarm; it's playing a Maroon 5 jingle, right by my ear, so loud, my first reaction was to swipe it off the side of my bed. Landing on the floor, it continues to play the song, the tone of the song ringing in my head. My eyes open slowly, only to look out the window and find that's it's still dark out. The wind's blowing soft chilly breezes, in the open September weather, with the leaves dashing around in a playful dance. Cool, the breeze is, on my half covered body, creating a sensational tingle leaving me with goose bumps and a small smile on my face.

Not for long did that smile last, when the door opened with a bam!

My mother stands there in the doorway, with her tiny frame, and long blonde hair tousled in a heap of a mess on her head. She looks at me, then at my phone, still left on the floor to ring away.

"Are you gonna turn that off?" she looks at me, with eyes slightly closed, and her hands dangling everywhere.

"Meh, I'll get to it, just five more minutes?"

"You always say five more minutes, and those five more minutes magically turn out to be another hour," she looses her balance for a minute, and then tosses something to me.

"What's this?" my head, already buried into the pillow, turns to look at her for a second.

"I know you'll be mad, Connie, but he's doing his best..." she tries to smile, and walks away, rubbing her eyes with her hands into fists.

Puzzled, I flip over on my back, and find an envelope. A clean envelope, without any wrinkles, and has a very nostalgic scent. It smells just like him, and the inside of that old crappy house. I hadn't received anything from him, since Christmas. Now, that was a while back, almost a year ago. Shows how much he cares, to not even let us know how he was doing, or at least tell us what he's been up to.

I drag myself, and sit up slowly, with my back arching. The little lamp on the table beside my bed turns on, making the room glow with a dull yellow-ish orange. My legs fold into a pretzel, with my blanket covering my "johnny". I drop the letter, for a minute, on my legs, and stretch. It is only 5 in the morning; I'm still so tired and weary from the day before.

The letter sits on my leg, and for some odd reason, my hands feel afraid to move. Now, I'm no coward, or pussy, but hearing from my father means a lot to me. He left my mother when I was 8, because he felt he had issues he needed to deal with on his own. Truthfully speaking, he was a druggy, and he couldn't control his thirst for alcohol. It made me proud of him, to admit that, and want to change. But he said things he never came through with. What change has he made in the last 8 years? According to some older guys who know him, he just wanders around drunk most of the time, and looks for fights, and cries while he drinks. My mother thinks he has a mental problem, I never really thought of it too much, I just think he's confused.

It sits on my lap, and without further ado, I take the envelope into my hand and rip it open. Ripping the envelope into itty bitty pieces, the actual letter is now in my hands. Unfolding the letter seemed to take forever, only because I was afraid of what it said.

In crayon and marker, there's a picture he doodled, with mother, him, and myself. There's a sun, in yellow, and a dark grey cloud above his head with tiny rain drops pitter-patting his head, dripping onto his shirt, down his legs, creating a puddle beneath him. All the while, my mother and I are on the other side, where the sun is, the bright, yellow sun that has a face, smiling down on us. Our own smiles, the same as the sun, distracted by the frown created on my father's face. At the very bottom of the doodle, in small letters of my father's handwriting, said, "Happy Family".

Beneath the doodle, a series of paragraphs continue on, until the back of the paper. The second alarm I set for 5:30 a.m., on my sidekick, disrupts me from thought. I skim the rest of the paper, and leave it to rest on my pillow, as I get up and slide on a pair of boxers. Not enough time to read it; can't afford to be late on the first day of school.

Walking to the bathroom, with only boxers on, I frighten my mother as I walk into the doorway. She's dressed in a nice manner, with a skirt of a special name... a pencil skirt, was it? With a ruffled shirt underneath, red lipstick smeared onto her plump lips, and her exquisite blonde locks pulled back into an up-do. Her tiny waist looks amazing, as it extends into large hips and a huge ass.

You might find it wrong, that I see my mother like that, but for a 34-year old, she's pretty damn fit. Sometimes, going to the beach with her is a lot of work. Guys stare her down, wink at her, and slap her ass; it's more of a task to me - "make her look ugly so she won't attract guys". It's hard to accomplish that, with her huge green eyes, blonde hair, fat ass, and tiny waist. It's also very awkward; most people tend to think we're a couple. I mean, I'm pretty fit, I got abs, I work out, and she… she's just naturally young looking. I also find it impossible to have her take me to school. All my guy friends wanna holla at her, and/or get some piece of that ass, then; they ask me if I do.

Through the mirror, she can see me standing in the doorway, looking back at her. She smiles, and continues to apply her makeup.

"I'll be done in a second honey," she gestures for me to close the door. I pause for a moment, and look down at my feet, my huge feet, then back at her and shakes my head.

"You've seen everything, I just needa piss."

"Oh gosh…" she furiously puts on her makeup, twisting her wrist in every which direction, making faces at the mirror in front of her.

Slowly, as if in a haze, I walk past her towards the toilet. With the seat up, I draw my shaft, aim at the hole below me, filled with water, and take the longest piss I've ever had. Not a lot of people think about it much, but pissing is a good way to get rid of stress, the way it feels is relief. Getting all that jizz out, I turn to look at my mother, who looks back at me. With a smirk on my face, my head turns up to look at the ceiling, and I groan. What a wonderful feeling.

My mother shakes her head, and I know for a fact she's thinking about how weird I turned out, how I don't feel embarrassed to pee in front of her at this age. It cracks me up sometimes, the expression on her face; but hey, I'm only kidding. Out the bathroom door she goes, strutting away with her junk bouncing in a chain reaction. I move toward the sink, patting my shaft back into my boxers, and stare at the charming face in front of me. As I admire the beauty, I call myself; I can hear my mother's pumps beating up and down the hallway, most likely leaving dent marks on our non-carpeted floor.

"Connie!" she yells from the kitchen, all the way downstairs.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I made your breakfast, and left it on the counter. Please eat it before you leave to school."

"Oh, yeah, sure ma'," I cringe my nose at the mirror, and look out the bathroom door, and into the hallway.

"Are you leaving now? This early to work?" I yell from upstairs.

"Yes, I have to be there early, there're new workers who need assistance and I need to set up my room for them. Ya know, I have to have my room looking as presentable as I do," she laughs quietly among herself, and I can still hear those pumps working the hallways.

"Well wait a second!"

As fast as I can, I gargle some mouthwash, and spit into the sink. In only a few seconds later, I've started to brush my teeth; up, down, in the back, the backs of the backs, and finally, I hock a spit into the sink, and wash my face with cold water. Hoping that my mom's still down stairs, I sprint out the bathroom door, into the hallway, down those dreaded steps, which I've fallen down so many times on, and only a few centimeters away from her face. Taking a few steps backwards, I look down at her, and grab her by the waist, pulling her slowly into a hug. She's like a teddy bear, 'cept for all the excess fat, maybe more like a cat, a pet of some sort. Warm, tiny, yet very bodacious, and best of all, sweet smelling. I love women who smell GOOD, I can't stand some who smell like sweat; a women should be rosy, right?

Her small hands reached around my neck, and I can hear her sigh, that kind of sigh that lets you know something's been bothering her. Her grip grows tighter, and tighter on the back of my neck; I know for a fact, there is something bothering her. But I know better than to ask her now, right before she leaves for a joyous day at work, and work, what she really loves to do, to fill her empty time and keep her busy, busier than ever. It's common sense for a guy to know, that sometimes it's best to leave women do their happy things, than to confront them, and ruin all that happiness they had built up, right from the start.

She looks up at me, with those daring green eyes, and all I can do at that point, is to just pull away from her. Possibly 5 feet away, my mother stands by the door, while I scratch the back of my neck and barely manage to say, "Have a good day at work," like I used to when I was 6. She smiles for a moment, then giggles, gets on her tippy-toes, and kisses me lightly on the cheek. A force of bad habit struck when my hand grazed at the spot she kissed, and wiped off the smeared lipstick. My mother simply laughs, says, "I will," in her soft voice, and heads out the door. I'm just left standing there, smiling at the door.

Suddenly the home phone rings, and distracts me away from my happy thoughts. Still in my boxers, I scratch my crotch, then inches towards the wireless phone on the table near the T.V. It continues to ring, while I take a look at the caller ID, and in small blocky letters, it says Johnny L.

"Hello?"

"Yo, get your ass over here, it's already 6," I can hear a scruffy voice coming from the other end of the line.

"Uh, I'll get there in a few, I'm not even dressed yet, man."

"Oh, alright. I'll hit you up on aim, and if you don't get back to me, I swear your left nut'll be gone."

"Haha, like you scare me, and it's all good, I can live with one nut," he starts to laugh a bit, and soon it fades away.

"Well, I'll get at you later; Tiffany's getting on my last fucking nerves."

"Later man, oh, and tell Tiff I said her tits are still too small for me," I crack up a little, hang up, and leave the phone on the couch.

Dragging myself up the stairs, I groan loudly, and finally make it to my room. It's pretty messy up in here, my drawers are all open, and with possibly, stench ridden clothes dripping from them, some of my favorite books scattered everywhere, and used condoms by my bed. Surprisingly though, my room had a very faint smell of sweet lotion, most likely from Tatiana who had spent the night a few days ago. Haha, good times… But any who, I was only making the room look worse, if it was possible, by taking all of my clothes and dumping it on the floor. It was a total chaos in my room, and I couldn't find just one clean tee to wear.

As quickly as possible, I dropped to my knees on the mat that lay on the floor, in front of my bed, and looked under my mattress. Bingo! I knew I'd already had my outfit picked out and funny to say, by my mom. She said I had to dress appropriate for my age, and not like a hoodlum. Under my mattress were folded articles of clothing; a collared shirt, cuffs and all, under a light grey long sleeved t-shirt with a high v-neck, following a pair of black skinny jeans and a note on 'em. The note read, "Your sneakers are already polished and ready for you by the door," in my mother's hand writing.

Sliding on the layered shirt, I buttoned the collar all the way up, and finished up by putting on my jeans. Boxers sure did get annoying, having to stuff it into your skinny ass jeans, and the way it feels if it rides up. But that wasn't the only on my mind. It had already hit 6:30 by the time I was spraying a little cologne on myself. Johnny was probably pretty pissed by now, and had most likely hit me up a dozen times, but hell no; I wasn't scared of what he'd say. Who'd he think he was? My mom? I didn't think so, so alls I did was pat my hair back, my wavy, oh so wavy hair. I picked up my sidekick, fully charged, and filled with IMs from Johnny and some other bitches who're always on my case. Looking in the mirror, I flicked my tongue around, showing off my venom bites, than glanced at my ears. To me, they looked magnificent, better lookin' than any other woman on this earth; they were stretched, and I was pretty damn proud of them.

I picked up my favorite Northface: Hot Shot book bag, buckled myself up, and walked down the stairs to the door, with my book bag banging on the back of my thighs with every step. I skipped happily towards my fitted that was left on the dining room table; I picked it up, and put it lightly on my head. The way I wear mine, makes it feel as though it's not even there half the time, so if a real hard wind comes by, I won't be able to tell if it blew away. It's pretty stupid, I know, but it looks cool to me…

Out the door I went, grabbing my keys before I took a step out, and I walked my ass all the way to school. Honestly, I have no idea why kids my age want cars to go to school, not even to go to school, but maybe to just go to the park. I swear, this generation is very unfit, it's a disgrace. But anyways, my glutes are pretty fit, due to all the walking. Well, I don't live that far away from my school, but still, it's quite a workout. Haha.

The air outside was magnificent, it was an air conditioned feeling out here, with the leaves all pasted to the pavement from people stomping their weight on 'em. Every time the wind knocked against me, I could feel the tingling feeling of goose bumps arising on the back of my neck. The sky was darkened out, it was still early in the morning, around 6:40, with the streets all empty, just a few business men in their fancy suits, dashing from street to street. I stared at the sky, the clouds, with pigeons flocking around, and halt to a stop.

There, in front of me, probably only 2 feet tall, stood a little girl dressed in all pink. Her rosy cheeks twitched, when she pulled a soft smile and looked up at me as though I were a skyscraper. This kid was so fast, as she grabbed my hand and had started to pull me towards a girl, who looked about 15.

She had white, no, platinum blonde curls- short curls, on her head, which was barely visible due to the purple pom pom hat-thing she had on. The soft-looking curls poked out of the sides of her hat, surrounding her captivating huge, bulging baby blue eyes, which turned to look at me. Her cheeks were softly blushed a pink, and her lips were luscious, perfectly shaped, to go along with a small button nose. With her feet turned in at the toes, she stood straight, and I guess, was waiting for the stop light to change. It was as if the time just stood still for a moment, and the little sunlight that I could recall, was on her; her tiny, frail looking body, but with all the right curves, stood there patiently. She was definitely a life-sized doll.

Her petite hands gestured for the little girl, who continued to hold my hand, to come to her. She just stood there; her pouting lips making me want them, and that attractive ass. On her small shoulder, her large sweatshirt fell, showing off what seemed like a bra strap. I couldn't really make out how large her breasts

were, because of that scarf she wore around her slender neck, but I could tell they were pretty small. Oh great, now I'm fixated on her breasts, lord help me. But, I continued to stare at them, while taking small steps, following the little girl who tugged on my hand.

Soon enough, there I was, in front of the cute girl I was dying to meet. She giggled softly, and smiled, with those lips, those perfect pouting pink lips. The little girl did not say anything to me, as she took the girl's hand, linking us all together, like a family of three.

"Mandy-bear, what're you doing?" I'd finally heard the voice of this beautiful girl; it was soft, delicate.

"Andy-dandy, I think he's cute…" the little girl blushed for a moment, as I looked down, I laughed a little.

"Mandy, I think he's too old for you, sweetie," she looked up at me, smiled, and looked down at the little one.

"Aw, Andy, you're such a bore!"

"Not to intrude or anything, but I'm not that old," I laughed for a moment, and saw that "Mandy-bear" had joined in. "Andy" looked at me for a quick second, then laughed along too, and started to swing the little girl's hand, which I'd started to do myself.

"Well, I'm sorry about the trouble, she's my little sister, you see. She can be quite a handful, bringing up strangers, and talking to inanimate objects…" she laughed, and I chorused in too.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I'm an only child, so I love seeing siblings like this."

"Oh, really? Well trust me, you wouldn't want a little one like this, she'll have you running everywhere!" she smiled, and smiled, and smiled some more. I didn't think I'd ever get tired of it.

"By the way, my name's Constantine, you could just call me Connie. And I never really seen you out here before," I glanced down, and looked at the little girl who was now singing her ABC's.

"Haha, well alright Connie, just call me Andy. And yeah, I recently moved here from Maine. It's a really boring place, and my dad was annoyed with it, so he just decided to move here… Of course, I didn't have an objection, it really was boring there."

"Then I guess you guys'll really like this place, there's new shit happening everywhere and at any time."

"I guess so. I have to admit, though…"

"Mhm?" I looked at her, a little confused.

"You're the only guy who's approached me as a gentleman. The other guys have just been whistling and smacking my ass," she looked away.

"Wow, well… you'll have to get used to that."

We both laughed, and soon, we were at the elementary school close by the high school I attend, where we left little Mandy-bear. She looked at us, waved, and skipped into the school, her light brown hair bouncing with every light jump she made. The both of us, standing there, smiled, and waved away at her, with people staring at what looked like "young parents". I smiled even more at the thought of us, looking like young parents.

She yawned, putting those delicate hands to her mouth, to stop herself from yawning and making funny faces. It was probably already 7 by now, and Johnny was most likely burning off fume by yelling at Danny. Poor Danny, he had to take shit from Johnny all the time, but for gods' sake, he could try to be a man. Danny was the youngest of us all, coming in at only 13, and probably the quietest, which is why he got picked on a lot. I usually stuck up for his punk ass, when he didn't know how to use his own voice, but then again, Johnny'd do something stupid like he always does, and probably hurt him. That wasn't any of my concern, but it still bothered me.

Around this time, I decided that it'd be best for both me and Danny if I got there on time. But hell, I was an hour late, so I told Andy goodbye, and left her on her way.

"I'll see you around?" I yelled; she was a few yards away from me at this time.

"Yeah, I hope so!" she waved, and smiled that gorgeous smile, then turned to look at the elementary school.

I really did hope I'd see her again, and get to know her better, and possibly, just maybe, ask her out for dinner. Once again, I may seem like a dirty kid, but I've got class when it comes to girls that I think are decent. Other girls like Tatiana, I just like to fuck around with them, and they like to do the same, so no harm done, right? But when it comes to Andy, I think I really want to make a good impression on her, I don't want her to think I'm some kind of asshole. For the first time, I just wanna take my time, and not rush anything.

Feeling a little lost in all my happiness, like a young kid who just got a gaming console they'd been waiting for all year, I dug through my pockets, and found I'd had my iPod, a case of cigarettes, and my treasured lighter I'd gotten from my dad. I pulled out a cig, and took the lighter, lit it, and stuck it to my mouth. With the cigarette in one hand, I used my other and grabbed the iPod. In moments like this, Mat Kearney was the man to listen to, his words just made you happier, and made you feel an intense feeling, and spoke to you, and understood everything. So on I went, with listening to Nothing Left to Lose by the inspiring man, Mat Kearney, which I looked up to, and walked joyfully to school.

School was only a block away, and all you could see were students on bikes, putting them away, or other rich kids parking their cars, and teachers saying good morning, teens saying their I miss you's and it's glad to be back's. It was nice to see, and hear, but then I saw that narcotic bastard, Johnny, standing there with the other bastards I didn't like so much, and it really harshed my mellow.

I puffed a ring of smoke, and inhaled again, and out once more, before flicking the cig onto the floor, and mashing it.

"Damn Connie, you lookin' mad fresh, ma nigga," I heard Frankie, but I couldn't see the guy.

"Haha, thanks? Where the fuck are you, man?" I looked around.

"I'm cool, so you don't gotta look at me, it's rude."

"Uh, yeah… you sure haven't gotten weirder over the summer…" I said sarcastically.

"Anyways, where you been man? We waited a fuckin' hour for you, and your bum ass didn't get here on time," Johnny interrupted.

"Aww, you guys care so much," I made a girly face, and kicked one foot up.

"It ain't funny Connie, so quit messing around."

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Damn man, what the fuck is up with you and this language?" Frankie called out.

"It's called English, duh."

"Nah man, you acting mad smart and it's getting on my nerves," I could tell he was pretty pissed.

"Ah, fine, so I guess I'm cool if I act stupid, right? Well that's not who I am; I'm out. Later."

"Whatever man… By the way, you saw the only new kid at our school?"

"Nah, why?"

"I just heard she's fucking gorgeous."

"Oh wow, well uh, good luck hunting down this girl; I already got someone in mind," I smirked, and started to walk away.

"Oh really? Who?" I pretended I didn't hear, and continued on my way.

!

The sound of that sweet, sweet bell had gone off, and every kid and most teachers, hopped out their seats, and pushed their way out of the large school building. I, myself, had had some things to get to. So I took my time and dodged the running kids in the hallways, and actually made it to the main office. I had some papers on my physical exam to give in, only because my mother wouldn't make it. I walked in, and looked around. The only people in room with me, were Doris, a women I'd become real close with in the last few years, working behind the desk, and helping a girl on the other side of the room. I knocked on the desk in front of me, and noticed that Doris looked at me, and smiled.

"I'll be there in a minute, Connie!" her red lipstick, that has stained my cheek so many times before, had said. The girl that was being helped by Doris looked my way, as soon as she heard my name.

"Sure thang, Doris."

I'm pretty blind without my fancy, shmancy glasses, so I couldn't really make out the face of this person. But I could definitely tell it was a girl; she was wearing a whole uniform, including the grey long sleeve sweatshirt over the collar shirt, with the short, oh so short skirt, with black shoes on her feet. If only I could see who she was, but then again, I've got my sights set on Andy, and only Andy.

While signing something Doris set out for her, she dropped her pen which rolled a few feet away from her. I used this chance to get to see her better, and dived for the pen. Ow, I landed on my stomach, with the pen in my hand, and there she stood, her feet only a few centimeters away from my hand. I glanced up, and all I could see was her short yellow spirals, falling out of her green beanie as she looked down at me.

Andy? It was the weirdest feel of nostalgia; I had no idea it was her, the girl I was driven mad with lust for at first sight. I simply got on my knees, as if proposing to her, and held out the pen, hoping for her slender fingers to pick them up. She giggled, and took it with ease.

"I knew it was you Connie," she smiled, and lends me a hand.

"You sure have good eyes, I couldn't really make you out," I took her hand, and got to my feet.

"Is that right? Haha, I'll be a student here starting by tomorrow. I can assume you already go here?"

"Yes'ums, I do, and wow, I can't wait." I smirked at her, only to find her cheeks blush a bright pink.

"You'll have to show me around. This school is bigger than my last, and I'm sure I'll get lost real easily."

"Sounds good."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, definitely. I promise."

Doris called out to her; "Xander!" She looked around, and signaled the woman that she was coming.

Xander? Sounds like a name suited for a boy, but that doesn't mean I should judge her based on just her name. Names are names, doesn't matter. Heck, I know a guy named Leslie; pretty embarrassing, huh? But it should be the same with girls. I guess I don't mind. Though, I'd prefer the name Stacy, she really does look like a Stacy, or even a Tiffany. Without thinking about it, I dropped the papers I had onto the desk in front of me, and wrote my name on a post it, in sharpie; stuck it on the pile of papers, and walked quietly towards Andy.

I towered over her tiny frame, and looked over her shoulder, as her pink fingers scribbled line after line after line, on the document in front of her. She was so into what she was doing, she hadn't even noticed my hands that were slowly imprisoning her slender waist. It felt right. It just felt so right, to hold her like that, with her busy-body attitude working in the twists of her fingers, writing magic onto those papers. I bent my neck, and fit it into the space between her neck and shoulder, peering into the work she was so concentrated on. I could feel the golden hairs on her neck raise, with every touch I made.

"Ah! I'm done, Doris!" she called for Doris, who was busy putting away my physical exam papers.

"Thank you, Xander, honey. I hope you don't mind, but tell your mother I said hello, and that I can't wait to see her at the LGBT conference this Saturday!"

"Oh Doris, I'll make sure I do." Andy turned her head to the side, with her cheek smashing into my nose.

"What's LGJT?" I interrupted.

"It's LGBT, and it stands for Lesbian/Gay/Bisexual/and Transgender."

"Oh wow, you're into those gay rights thingies?" I bought my head up, and continued to hold onto her waist.

"Haha, how could I not be?"

"What'dya mean by that? You're not a lesbian, are you?" I laughed a bit, hoping she wasn't.

"Oh Connie, I guess you could say I'm not a lesbian."

"But it sounds like you're saying you're bi. If so, I'm totally cool with that. I have nothing against lesbians or anything." She smiled, and took a bit of a pause.

"That's great, but, well Connie… thing is…-"

"It's totally cool, Andy, I understand."

"You do?" I spun her around, and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I do. But say, let's get out of here, and get something to eat?"

"Um, sure." She forced a smile, but I took her hand anyways, and led us out of the mansion-school.

Clouds drifted away, and allowed the sun some time to shine, as Andy and I were practically racing towards the closest McDonalds' joint, with her hand in mine. She halts to a stop, and it seemed as though everything stood still. There were no people on the sidewalks, just this little girl behind me, and myself. She let go of my hand, and looked at me willingly, with those cool blue eyes, and long batting eye lashes. I took a few steps forward and realized she had let me go, and turned back to see her standing there.

"I'm a boy, Connie!"

My eyes shot wide, as I looked at the tiny frame of what seemed like a girl.

"You're a _boy_…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, I just couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it. That GIRL in front of me, that little frail looking GIRL in front of me, wasn't a girl? She's a he? And I checked out HIS ass? WOAH, WOAH, HEY, HEY, WOAH. I need a little break from all of this…

*5 minutes later*

"Hey, you okay?" Andy called.

"Huh, oh … yeah, I'm fine. Look, let's just get something to eat, and then we'll talk."

"Umm, yeah, sure. That sounds fine…"

Okay, so back to my freaking out… WHAT THE FUCK? Are you fucking serious? I mean, I never really thought of it because he's just so slender, and girly looking. He fucking wears girl clothing! How the hell could I know? Holy shit, I am soooo not gay; I am NOT gay. For Pete's sake, I LOVE WOMEN, and pussy, and clits, and tits. I'm not gay, am I? Gaaah, what the fuck do I do now? In my mind I'm freaking out, I'm just totally spazzing out, while she's just tagging along behind me. I mean him.

We turned the corner, and right there, smack dab in the middle of the street was my beloved McDonalds. Oh sweet McDonalds, please convince me that Andy's truly a woman. But I'm sure that wasn't right, because as soon as we dashed into the empty McDonalds, Andy scurried along into the BOYS' bathroom. Well, I was gonna find out sooner or later, right? It's not like I was gonna get to the point of fucking her, to find out I'd have to stick it in there. So thank god it was now, phew.

As Andy spent what seemed like forever in the bathroom, I sat down at a table by the window and looked out, as the rain started to drizzle lightly over the people who passed by. I could see Andy peek from the hallway that led to where I sat, and signaled him over, and watched as he pulled the chair out, tucked his skirt beneath him, as gently as a woman would do it herself, and pushed himself in. I watched as a strand of curls fell over his beautiful blue eyes, and he huffed a puff and blew it to the side. He rested his tiny, feminine chin, on his tiny, feminine hands, and waited for me to speak.

"Well then… I say I'm hungry, you want anything?"

"A snack wrap would be fine, but I don't really have any cash on me," she diverted gaze from me to the greasy floor.

"It's okay, I got you. Don't worry about paying me back."

"Are you sure about that? I could easily give that money back, it's no big deal."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just sit down, and calm ya self."

"Umm… sure, I'll try."

Just to fasten things up a bit, I basically just got the food, and paid a measly 8 bucks or so, before heading back to the table with a tray of food. I had gotten the number 13, with just large crunchy fries, along with some juicy chicken nuggets, a large soda, and then Andy's order of a snack wrap. I got back to the table to find Andy using his side bag as a pillow, and his head rested on it. He really did look like a woman, the facial features and all, all like a woman's. There was nothing manly about him, not even his arms, his feet, his legs, absolutely nothing. It was puzzling to me, how could this angel, this captivating person in front of me, be a man? I seriously needed to get things straightened out.

I stared for a moment, hesitating to touch Andy's shoulder, and then poked at his shoulder. "Andy, wake up." He groaned softly, and balled his tiny hands into fists and rubbed away at his closed eyes. Once more. "Andy… wake up, damn it." His soft blue eyes shown, when his eye lids tore apart, and he let a yawn out.

"Sorry, Connie…"

"Are you hungry? Or sleepy?" I sat down in front of him, keeping my distance, as I slid further into the chair, looking for a comfortable spot.

"Eh, I'm fine. I'll eat in a second, so thank you Connie. And I owe you." He smiled at me, but sheepishly, I looked away.

"You… You don't have to. It's fine." I took a french fry from my bag of food, and munched on it. He looked at me, for a while, then nodded and went back to resting his head on the bag.

The silence was… silent. It was strange. Normally being in a restaurant as popular as this, there were school kids everywhere. It was the place to be, afterschool of course. But today, it was quiet. Besides the ones who worked there, there were only a few people. An old tourist couple, whispering about their old days and how fancy the restaurant looked, sat to our right. A business man, tie and all, spoke softly on his phone, while aggressively eating his big mac. Actually, it seemed pretty nice.

Though it all felt alright, the silence was still annoying the shit outta me. Andy twirled his locks between his thin fingers, and I ate, fry by fry. I looked over at him, and sort of analyzed him. Then I held out a fry, and pressed it against his scarlet lips. "Open up."

He took a small bite out of the elongated fry, and giggled. I stuffed the whole fry into his mouth, and laughed in harmony with Andy, himself. The time seemed right, so I stepped in and said the first few words.

"So… you're a guy?"

"Well, yes, I am." He averted his gaze, and was possibly looking at the greasy floor.

"And that means you have a dick. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right."

"Okay, well… wow." I looked down at my fries, and played with the salt.

"Umm, so… you seem a little weirded out there."

"Well obviously. I had no idea you were a man, for crying out loud, you look like a total woman. Everything about you is of a woman's, and I just can't understand or learn to understand, or want to understand that you're a fucking guy, with a penis and all. It's just too much for me."

Throughout my statement, my voice had gotten louder, and a little louder, which changed the expression on Andy's face. He looked a little scared. I honestly don't like seeing people scared, unless of course it's in a movie theater, 'cause that right there is hilarious. He looked shocked, and somewhat irritated. Who wouldn't be? After being told all that, I'm sure I would be too.

But what's just weird to me, is my gay-dar. I usually steer clear of the gays. Well, I mean I've got a few good friends who are gay, but everyone knows I love me some big tits, and vagina. I'd like to consider myself 110% man, and a man who only, and will always only love women. What's even more disturbing to me is that even after finding out he's a… he, I still really like him. Or maybe just the "her" of him, that I see on the outside. I still can't picture a dick coming from that person, no way at all.

"I think I should just go."

"No! Don't go, not yet, unless you really have to be somewhere right now."

"I don't, I just think I'm being a nuisance."

"You're not, I'm just thinking, 'kay? Gimme a little more time."

"Honey, I'm not timing you. You take all the time you want."

"Alright, then how about you come over to my place. We'll just take the food home, and eat it there. Sounds good?"

"Umm, sure."

With a smooth flick of my wrist, I had the paper bag of food stuffed, my change jammed in my skinny ass jeans, and out the restaurant's door. Andy had taken the lead, and waited for me at the corner of the street. I walked effortless, with my Hot Shot banging on the back of my thighs, and swaggered all the way over to Andy. Something struck me at the moment, and before I could even pull away, I was holding hands with Andy. In my right hand, I held the bag of food, in my left, was a juvenile's hand. Very girly hands.

As fast as I could, I glimpsed down at our hands, and then shot back up to look at Andy's face. I couldn't really tell the difference between him blushing and his regular rosy cheeks, but something told me his face was feeling a little hot. A smile crept onto his face, with the corner of his mouth raising only a little bit. It was enough to make me feel like a man, whether or not the person I was holding hands with was a man himself.

We walked in silence, beautiful silence, swinging our hands, and caressing each other's thumbs, and fingers. All the way past our school, the elementary school, and finally back onto my repulsive block. Garbage cans sat there, just waiting and rotting with a really strong scent, while a woman and a man argued about something ridiculous. I gripped a little tighter, and felt that he had too, once we made it to my little dumpster of a home.

It's actually quite insulting to call it a dumpster. I clean every Sunday and Wednesday, just make to sure everything looks fine. But the only place I can't clean is my own room. I just can't tolerate packing my own clothes, which my mother finds to be very odd. I guess it's mostly because all of that junk has probably been there for over a decade, and it's the nastiest place in the entire house. When I was younger, I was way too lazy to clean, so I left everything in a corner of my room; ten years later, and it's still not cleaned and packed away.

Andy pulls his hand away, and sticks it into his pocket. I fumble in my jean pocket, through all the change, and whatever else I have in there, for my keys. At last I find it, with a key chain that has Mickey Mouse, which was given to me by my great grandmother and great grandfather, and fasten it into the door. I turn the key a few times, and struggle to open the door, when finally it gives way and opens. Andy laughs a bit, turns to me, and takes my hand once again.

The door opens pretty wide, stopping once it hits the wall, and Andy finds himself comfy, taking off his shoes, his sweater, and side bag. I slip off my kicks, my Hot Shot, and my fitted, and leave it on the table. Andy just stands there, in a girly stance, with his feet pointed inwards, his tiny, tiny feet.

"You want anything to drink?" I ask, while making my way to the kitchen.

"Water would be fine, thanks," Andy follows behind, and takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"'Kay."

Going into the fridge, I pulled out a jug of cold water, and poured some of it into the cup I had just rinsed. Andy just looks at me, probably thinking about things, and I don't wanna intrude, so I keep quiet and simply place the cup onto the table near him. He looks at the water, then me, and says "Thanks again."

"You could just leave the cup right there, I'll take it when we get back down here."

"Sure…-wait, 'get back down here'?"

"Yeah, we'll just hang out in my room."

"Alright."

"A little more enthusiasm?"

"Oh yay!" he mocks, with a smirk on his face.

Andy leaves the cup on the table, and we walk up the stairs, hand in hand. Down a few doors, we finally get to my room, which is crowded with many different things, as always. Doing my usual routine, I slipped out of my layered shirt, my jeans, and socks, and plopped onto the bed with just my boxers on. In that short time, Andy had already made his way to the bed, sitting at the edge. I simply dove under the sheets, and claimed a pillow for myself, then sprawled out underneath. He just sat there, smiling at me.

"Thought we were gonna eat."

"Haha, yeah me too. But I think I just wanna rest for a bit, besides, we still have a lot to talk about."

"That's true… But first, I have a question for you."

He crawled closer to me, but still had some distance from me, and under the sheets he went. He popped back up and laid his delicate head on the pillow next to mine. Lifting my head slowly, I turned towards him, only to find that he seemed even smaller on the bed. My arm rested at the top of his pillow, and my other arm rested on my bare chest. Andy only smiled, and put his head on my arm. Those cool blue eyes stared into my green ones and for a moment, I really felt like doing something I probably would've regretted later.

"You're not freaked out by me, are you?" he kept his hands to his chest, and brought his knees closer to his chest.

"…Well I can't really say that I'm so comfortable with it."

"Yes or no, that's all I'm asking."

"Then, nah, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, really, really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Holy shit, yes, really, really, really, reeeeally." I laughed for a bit, and so did Andy.

"Good."

"Really good."

We both cracked up at our stupidity, and quieted down for a bit, just staring at the ceiling of my room. It was a nice blue, very light, and soft looking. My mother's favorite color, and now my favorite color. Everything just kind of seemed right at the moment, but my mind just always went back to the fact that Andy was a guy. It's just so strange, and confusing. It confused me even more when I turned my head to look at Andy, and instead had the sudden urge to gently kiss his forehead. He had already been asleep by the time I decided to make that move. His long lashes stood still, and looked even longer in a still image. His pale skin, tainted with a blush of pink, looked even pinker as the sun was setting and casting lovely shades over Andy.

It was probably around 5:30 by this time, and we were both comfortable enough to sleep there the rest of the night; until the phone rang. As soft as I could, I raced out of bed and down the stairs to the home phone. It was ringing that awful noise, and stopped as soon as I picked it up.

"Hey ma'."

"Hey sweetie. I've got something I need you to do for me, and I hope you do it right. I probably won't get home 'till 10, so it'll be impossible for me to bake the cake for Cathleen's birthday party. Could you do what I taught you to do last year?"

"Ma', should've baked it yesterday then."

"I know, I know. But there are more important things than just baking a cake, so it slips my mind every year. Besides you made a wonderful cake last year."

"Alright, but you owe me."

"I'm your mother, you owe me way more when I get older, you hear that?" she giggled, and I can hear Frederick, her boss, in the background.

"Haha, I get it ma', and I'll do it. Chocolate, vanilla, or what?"

"Chocolate, please."

"Sure thang."

"Well I gotta go honey-bun, so get started. I'll call to check up on you, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Bye ma'."

"Bye Connie."

Halfway down the stairs, Andy stood on the steps, rubbing his eyes with his hands balled into fists. He was yawning, and just standing there, wearing what looked like one of my band tees. It didn't even look like he was wearing underwear, just that shirt on, and his purple beanie. He actually looked kinda cute, like a little girl, but … with a penis and stuff. But never mind that; he was gorgeous. I think.

I was fixed on Andy as I made my way towards the staircase. He continued to rub his eyes, until I was finally on the step that was just under him, which he still looked very short compared to me, and held out his arms while his eyes drooped with sleepiness. His fists were still balled, and for a short moment his eyes closed and quickly sprung open again. He groaned, wrapping his arms around my neck, and resting his head in the crook of my neck. I was a little shocked, but at the same time it felt very comfortable.

Doing what seemed like the right thing to do, I ran my hands down his thigh and picked him up; his two legs instantly gripped around my hips, and soon enough we were pressed together so tight, I could feel his heart beating. It was slow, but steady, and very loud. To think I'd feel more like a couple with this guy, but instead I just felt like a daddy; picking up his tired little girl as soon as he's gotten home. Strange, I tell ya.

His back arched, and I could feel the tiny golden hairs on his arm raise from my touch. He was really light, so it didn't feel that different from picking up a girl. I walked into my room, and stared at the bed for a while. My eyes caught glimpse of the letter from earlier this morning, and my best guess was that it fell off when we got on the bed. I put Andy down, head first, and body down at last, and he quickly curved himself into a little ball on the bed. Scratching my head, I sat down near his head on the edge of the bed, and leaned down to pick up the letter.

It was the same as how I'd left it, creased and all, and I just wasn't in the mood to read it, so I procrastinated and set it down on my table. Once more, I got on the bed, and grabbed my sidekick and immediately began texting people, such as Johnny, Tatiana, Tiffany, Gloria, and so on. Andy slept peacefully and not once did he turn, he just lay there and slept away.

It was the same as how I'd left it, creased and all, and I just wasn't in the mood to read it, so I procrastinated again and set it down on my table. From the corner of my eye, I could see Andy all balled up, covering every visible spot on his body with my sheet. His ear twitched when I made a sudden a movement to brush his curls away from his cheek, which was flushed the shade of cherry blossom pink. Not to startle him any more, I found myself just being drawn to him, and slowly I slid myself onto the bed and right next to him. He faced the window, and as I drew closer to him, I could feel the warmth of his back; his slender back, which was as tiny a frame as a woman's.

After touching once his ear, I felt I couldn't control myself any longer. But hey, it's not like I wanted to ass-rape the guy for Pete's sake. I just felt like touching him, feeling his soft, baby-like skin, and also because he smelled so sweet, like those rose petals body washes. So I quickly turned away, and tried to find something else to toy with.

I spotted my sidekick, grabbed it, and immediately began texting people, to get my mind off the wondrous things that I don't want to happen right now. So I looked at my screen and the first one I hit up were Johnny, Tatiana, Tiffany, Gloria, and so on. I had gotten an IM from Johnny, but that nigga has always just wanted to go smoke a joint somewhere. Then followed this dick, Hector, asking for money. I swear, people nowadays ain't got no shame. Then "Ping!", I got a rare IM from Gloria.

Gloriaxxx: heeey babyy , watchu ben uhp tu ?

Connie_dabeast: nm really, been here and there. wbu?

Gloriaxxx: nothinq speshaaal . jus ben thinkinq boutt tha lasst timee we hadd sum fun . :-P

Gloriaxxx: so wenn youh think we qonna hav fun likee dat aqen ? x3

Connie_dabeast: naw, no more shakin' hoe. i got my eye on somethin reeeal good, ii?

Gloriaxxx: naw niqqa , yu cant jus do dat . onlyy O1 fuckinq niiqht ? qippinq mee , i sweeear , cus youh kno imm real , not likee dem otha chicks . :-[ :-/

Connie_dabeast: wuttup hoe? wtf is yer problem? it's called ONE NIGHT STAND for a reason, & what's this shit, you somethin real? that explains ya implants, rii?

Gloriaxxx: ooh , so dats how yu qon bee . aiiqht , den fuhck youh && da hoee yu afta . -.- :-/

Connie_dabeast:naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, chill gloriee, you no you ma homegurl. juss dont act like a hoe. i dont like you like that, and you know that. & you better not fuck around with her like that, that chick is something betta then you'll eva be. :-P

Gloriaxxx: soo beforee im yer homeqirrl , buh noww imm nothinq morr then some chicka la vida loca thaa youh fuhckedd oncee , nd push tu tha siide . :o

Connie_dabeast: thasssss 'cause you a HOE! go ask johnny, nigga's gonna say the same damn thinnng.

Gloriaxxx: hunniee , yu kno ii can stop beinq ah 'hoe' . jus qimme a chance er sumthinq , i kcan be sumthinq , youh noe , sumthinq real . :-[ x|3

Connie_dabeast:once a HOE always a HOE, that's juss the way it is. besides, you kno you neva gonna give up them dicks for jus me. so fuck it. imma talk to you later, 'cause that chick needs me rii now. later hoe. 3 (-:

Gloriaxxx: smhh , niqqa PLEASE ! chinqa tu madree ! buh yu noe waah ? i ttyl , bye hunniee . -_- :-P

Connie_dabeast:lmaooooo, you funny gloriee, no lie. ii, bye hun. hmu in the AM?

Gloriaxxx: aiiqht , buh youh better replyy !

Connie_dabeast:later hoe.

Gloriaxxx: byee bitch ! x3 [8

Connie_dabeast is now Away.

hmu in the AM, hoes & bros.

w. ma 'laaadaaay' x3 :-*

As I placed my phone on my table, I turned towards Andy and she, I mean he, had just awoken from his nap and was staring straight at me. I leaned over a bit and removed a curl that fell graciously over his eye. I'd thought about it hard, whether I should or shouldn't, but at one point I really considered it, seeing as it was a perfect moment to do so. I avoided this time as quickly as I could, so I simply asked if he was hungry, just to make an excuse to get away from him. I had to be sure nothing would happened.

"Ummm... D-Do you have any chocolate?" His eyes were just barely peeling open from slumber, and his head weighed a little heavy as he brought his upper body up.

"Pshht, do I? I've got a whole Willy Wonka factory going on in one of them cupboards."

"Haha, then, mind getting me a chocolate bar or somethin'?" A slick smile crepted on this sleepy bum's flawless face.

"Nope, I don't mind at all. Be right back?"

I raced down them nasty stairs, and made a dash for the kitchen, bumping into the counter. My momma knows me so well, and herself. We've both got that feen for chocolate, all day, everyday. So to help that addiction, we even have a whole cupboard dedicated to chocolate. We usually stock up on Saturdays, with Hershey bars, Dove milk chocolates, & my favorite, Ferrero Rocher. I quickly opened the cupboard, and scanned the delicacy of chocolates, and grabbed a Hershey bar from the top shelf and headed back up the stairs.

So being my careless self, I rushed up those stairs, and only to find that I had hit my toe REALLY hard on the wooden post.

"!"

My toe felt as though it were just busted open and bleeding all over the place. I literally thought I was going to die.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. SHIT, THIS SHITTY, MOTHERFUCKIN', FUCKER. HOLY FUCK. aagh. SOMEONE CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE, MY SHITLORD."

I looked up, hoping Andy would come and rescue me. Through the tears that blurred my vision, I realized that Andy was standing above with his jaw dropped to the floor by all the profanity coming out my mouth. I quickly limped up the rest of the stairs and handed him the chocolate bar.

"H-Here...I hope you don't mind dark," I bit my lip as I could feel my toe pounding.

"Umm, no, not at all. C'mere Connie, that toe looks horrible..."

"It feels like a fucking truck ran over it, then reversed, and ran over it again."

Andy tried his best, with all his girly might, and flopped one of my arms over his thin shoulder, and hopped with me all the way to my room. As we entered the room, he slowly let me down on the bed, and my god, that cushiony bed felt so nice. He looked at me for a second, and then back at my toe, which by this time was already purple. With his index finger to his mouth, he gave me the signal to be quiet and quit my crying. He took off, and ran down the stairs. When he got back, there was ice in a brown paper towel ready to numb my toe. As I was laying on the bed he reached over and handed me the ice. He smelled like strawberries, and that seemed to be the only other thing I noticed, besides the fact that my toe was the size of a fucking egg plant!

There was a gentleness in his face, that of a mother, and I could tell he was trying not to hurt me. But, how could he hurt me he can barely hurt a fly let alone another human being. He sat on the edge of the bed, and bent forward to set the ice on my toe; he was just so concentrate on my dead, limp toe, that he couldn't see me staring his lips down. So pink, plump, luscious, and definitely mine for the taking. That's if I ever find the right time...

Andy, did you know you could turn a totally straight guy into such a gay man? Well, it's true... you can. You have no idea how hard I've fallen for you, and I know it sounds so cheesy, but it's so true. There's just something about you and your personna. Never have I thought that I would go for a guy. You're sweet, you're very much cute, and you've just got that gentle touch that I love. You're not what they make out to be "gay's"; you don't flirt that much, you don't go around flaunting your stuff on purpose, and you definitely don't freak out the straight's. If I could... I think, I'd love to make you mine.

It's crazy for me. How do you go from being this pussy-eater, who loves women, to a straight fag ? Is that even possible? What the fuck is wrong with me? I guess I'm just in love? Naw, fuck that. I mean, there's a possibility, but ME? In LOVE? Out of everyone I know, it HAD to be me, right? Oh lawd, help me. -_-

Though I was seriously thinking of saying something about it, I didn't want to. Everything was just going so fast, and besides, he'd probably say something like, "We don't even know each other like that." Trust me, I hate rejection.

He was so concentrated on my toe, and from the looks of it, he still seemed a bit tired. His head was drooping and he kept twisting and turning to find a comfy spot on my bed. My hand moved without me even thinking of it, and soon enough I was caressing his cheek. It was soft, and so warm, I just wanted to continue that for a little while. But it didn't last long, until suspicion from Andy rose.

"Connie...?"

"...Huh, oh what?"

"Nothing... are you okay?" a soft smile crept on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It still hurts like a bitch, though."

"Haha, no reason, well, soon eno-"

In the spur of the moment, I bought my head up, and pulled Andy near. We were just a few inches away, and I could feel the heat of our breath hitting our faces. His long lashes were batting away, and his breathing got heavier, and soon enough, I could hear the loud beating of his heart. His slender neck looked so good, I was finding my self wanting to kiss it, to touch it, to lick it. It was too much for me.

He gulped real hard, and there it was. Our first kiss; my lips on his, his soft... sweet, plump lips. Those lips that I've waited for, only a few nights now, but I've wanted them so much. We quickly forgot about my toe, and on we went in the heat of the moment. His tongue swirled into my mouth, with my own following behind. We were swapping saliva, and I could taste every inch of his delectable mouth. Five minutes later, we were gasping for breath, but neither of us really cared.

Still lying down, I dragged Andy on top of me, to the point where he was straddling me. His slender legs were on both sides of me, and I could feel him sweating a bit. He was trembling as I ran my hands down his back, and then back up his shirt. I seriously couldn't control myself, I was lost in this, and so was he. But hey, we're teenagers, so it really don't matter anymore.

"Ah... Connie... mm..."

"..." my mouth was occupied and so were my hands as they groped and explored his body.

"I-I... think we should st-"

The little time I gave Andy to breath, was when he cried out for me to stop. How could I stop now? Although he was shaking in my arms, I wanted to go for it. Just this once. Hopefully he'd be ready for it...

My hands slowly made it's way to his thighs, his thick, smooth thighs, and I rubbed them, up and down. I finally went for it, I honestly didn't care if there was going to be a weiner down there. I started to unbutton his jeans very slowly, since I thought it was right. As we came closer and closer, almost chest to chest, his hand moved to the back of my neck and pulled me in more. For a gentle person he had a pretty good grip on me.

I paused for a moment, leaving Andy completely breathless and blinded, and I just thought. After a few seconds of thinking, I told him I needed to use the bathroom. So I tumbled and then flipped us over, with him on the bottom and me on top. He simply nodded, and I made my way to the bathroom with just my boxers on. When I got there I looked at myself in the mirror. I started for the cabinet, my special cabinet, where I usually keep protection in. Suddenly I remembered it was a dude. Weirdly, I thought to myself that maybe I should just turn full out HOMO, that way I could have all the sex I wanted without having to worry about knocking someone up… PFFFFFT. Like I'd do that. Man, do I crack myself up.

I made a turn and headed back to the room prepared for what was about to go down. BUT WAIT. What if he's a virgin? Wouldn't I need lube or something? Holy shit, I don't have lube. What if I split him open? WHAT THE FUCK AM I WORRYING ABOUT? I'll just ask if he's a virgin! :3

I fiddled with my fingers as I entered the room, and there was Andy, looking oh-so delicious. We looked at each other in the eyes for a good 10 seconds, 10 long motherfuckin' seconds. It was kind of like it was meant to be. But shit, mannn, I sound so cheesy.

His eyes glistened, even though the room was very dim, and the sun had already gone down for today. He was sitting in a pretzel style, with his arm resting on his knee, and his head in his palm. The bouncy, blond curls that I fell in love with were hanging down the sides of his face. He patted the bed, and signaled for me to come sit down with him.

"Connie, baby, are you alright...?" His eyebrows rose, and I could see he was really interested in what was bothering me.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a question."

"Oh, well sure, shoot." He smiled, that warm smile.

"Are you.. a.. thinga majigg?"

"Am I a what? Haha, what're you asking?"

"Are you ti- I mean a virgin?" I looked away, sort of with embarrassment.

"Ohh, why yes, I am. Why do you ask? Did you think I was gonna do it with you?"

"N-no, of course not."

"You're lying, you DID want to, didn't you? Don't be an asshole, Connie, Just tell me."

"What the fuck, I mean it. I didn't want to."

"Yeaah, alright, whatever you say, Connie."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"Noo, of course not. I just want you to be honest with me."

"But I am. Whatever, just fuck it. Forget I asked."

"God, Connie, whatever's just gonna be your answer? Then yeah, fuck it, I'm out of here."

"WELLL, GO then, you fucking queer."

"Fine, maybe I will. You're such an asshole, Connie. Just like every other guy in this fucking place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He ran out the room, and I could see stuff just falling from his eyes... They were like liquid stuff... But it couldn't be that he was crying. I heard the door open downstairs, and a familiar voice. It was a rough voice, and sounded a lot like... Shit! Johnny.

"Fuck you, Connie!" I could hear Andy's voice from up here, but it was shaky.

"Who the fuck are you? And what happened?" I could tell that had to be Johnny.

"Nothing, could you please tell Connie, that I never wanna see him again?"

"Uh yeah, sure. But sweety, why you cryin' for?"

"...Nothin'..."

The door slammed, and I could hear footsteps coming up those damn stairs. It was loud, and creaky. I could also smell kush coming from a few feet away. Definitely Johnny. He was in the doorway by now, as I was sitting on the edge of my bed, with my head in my hands.

"What the fuck is wrong wit chu?" he asked.

"I ask one stupid little question and the bitch goes a wall on my ass"

"You a dumbass nigga, I swear. You neva ask a bitch about herself, just fuck the dumb bitch, and tell her to get the fuck outta here!"

"Shut the fuck up. He- I mean she, was something more to me. Not some stupid hoe."

"Oh, 'ight. But still... she said, and I quote..." he made air quotation marks, " 'Could you please tell Connie, that I never want to see him again?' "

"Ah, shit."

"Haaaaah, you fucked up. Maan, this is a good time."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Johnny."


End file.
